powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Leaky Faucet
Leaky Faucet is a robotic donkey shaped faucet themed faucet monster brought in to battle the Rangers on a movie set. He was capable of spraying liquid out of his pipe mouth and of stretching out his mouth to attack the Rangers. He first appears in the episode "Invasion Of The Ranger Snatchers" as a minor villain, but later returns as the primary villain of the episode "Oily To Bed, Oily To Rise". Character History One of the four monsters that attacked the Rangers, he manages to overpower all five Rangers, and later merged with the three other monsters to form the eye in front to form the train monster, Bucket of Bolts. He was later resurrected by King Mondo and Queen Machina, in an attempt to convert the Earth's water into Cog oil, a toxic oil. This Leaky Faucet wore a blue hard hat rather than a yellow one. Morphing into liquid, he could travel through underground pipes, releasing the machine sludge from his glands as he made his way to his planned destination. Billy pointed out that this version of Leaky Faucet was more lethal than the first one. His ability to turn into liquid allowed him to avoid the Rangers' weapons, so Tommy used freon to freeze him when he was in his liquid form. After he grew, he was destroyed for good by the Zeo Ultrazord, returning all the water on Earth to normal. Personality Personality-wise, Leaky Faucet acts very much like a country person or a farmer, often laughing like a Countrysider and being quite humorous. Although, he will take his missions seriously and will stop at nothing to destroy the Rangers and pollute the Earth. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Despite his rather goofy apearance, Leaky Faucet is shown to be quite powerful, being able to overpower all of the Rangers with ease. *'Durability: Leaky Faucet has think skin that can withstand damage without getting a scratch. *'Mouth Stretch: '''Leaky Faucet can stretch his mouth to attack his enemies from afar, as shown in the episode "Invasion Of The Ranger Snatchers". *'Water Mist: 'Leaky Faucet can turn himself into a water mist to dodge his enemies attacks. **'Pipe Traversion: Leaky Faucet in his water mist form can go into pipes to both escape his enemies and to infect the water supply. *'Pollution: '''By traversing in a pipe, Leaky Faucet can pollute the Earth's water, turning it into green Cog oil; the water will return to normal if Leaky Faucet is destroyed. *'Water Breath: 'Leaky Faucet can spew out a spray of water from his mouth powerful enough to blast back Tanya and Tommy. *'Water Twister: 'Leaky Faucet can fire a twister made of water from the sink faucet on his chest. *'Water Fountain: '''Leaky Faucet's stongest attack, he can fire muti colored energy lasers from all over his body, these energy lasers differs from preveious monsters as they fire up and then fall down down, similar to that of a fountain, but will later home in on the enemy. This took down all five Rangers with one blast. Behind the Scenes Portrayed *Leaky Faucet is voiced by Ezra Weisz. Notes *At a QnA panel at Rhode Island Comic Con 2012, Jason David Frank identified "the faucet monster" as his favorite villain.https://youtu.be/eTu7DMqfXuA?t=2001 See Also (Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers) (Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise) References Category:Zeo Category:Zeo Monsters Category:Water-elemental PR Monsters